


wheeze

by polkaprintpjs



Series: TF Drabbles [23]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Series: TF Drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311809
Kudos: 3





	wheeze

You’re very very still, except for the flicker of your visor. You really want to shake but you’re literally scared stiff. The noise in Swerve’s flipped at some point into pure chaos and it’s way too bright. You keep facing forward and nod blindly at whatever Rewind just said. You wrap your hand slowly around your glass, slurp from the straw. Inanely, you think to yourself, gun to your helm you wouldn’t be able to say whether your hand shook or not. The hand on your elbow makes you feel like screaming but all you do is shrug it off.


End file.
